The inventive exercise apparatus is designed to avoid the risk of injury caused by the current traditional methods of martial arts training. The only way to obtain flexibility in martial arts training was to use stationary objects such as chairs, table tops, stairs etc. In such training, one leg would be held on the object while stretching the other leg. This creates a high risk of injury, imbalance and very slow results.